Modular computer systems are known in the art. Such systems are typically confined to the central processing unit (CPU) of the system. Such systems are herein defined generally as designed to permit the removal of system components, such as disk drives and boards, without the extensive use of tools to remove the component or the system cover. Modular computer systems facilitate maintenance and service operations, allow easy upgrading operations, and provide some flexibility in the assembly of computer components. Such systems generally permit the ordinary user to rapidly change a system component thereby minimizing down time.
One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,764 to Leitermann et al. and includes an extensible frame for receiving slidable equipment enclosures for a mainframe computer. The back wall of the enclosures is open to form a cable way at the rear of the frame for cables which extend up and down the system to connect the various components in the enclosures.
Another mechanism for modular assemblies is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,833 to Ferchau and includes a cabinet with cavities for drawers having electrical connections for attaching a disk drive for a supermini computer. The rear of each drawer includes a connector for attachment to a mating connector at the rear of the cabinet. A pin-and-aperture registration mechanism is included for proper alignment.
One other system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,066 to Ohwaki et al. The Ohwaki system expands a personal computer by sliding the electrically connected power and main signal processing section apart so that an additional signal processing section contained in a housing may be inserted into an electrical connector.
Backplane assemblies are also known in the art. Such assemblies generally consist of a series of multiway sockets wired in parallel and connected to the buses of the computer to enable the computer to communicate with peripherals, such as disk drives, boards, controllers, etc. Once such assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,563 to Wells which uses a backplane removably attached to the chassis of a CPU for mounting accessory boards.
A heretofore unmet need exists for a computer system in which all some or all system components are modular and connect to a passive backplane, and which is adapted for use with off-the-shelf computer system components.